Insane: Love Hurts, Love Kills
by Johdi
Summary: Park Han Byul can be described beautiful, rich, intelligent, but when it comes to love, she scares even herself when she falls for another GIRL? But this girl has her own mysteries, but when Han Byul dies, Ji Hyo falls in love with Trowa Barton, soon to m


Insane: Love Hurts, Love Kills  
  
Chapter One: Her Eyes Like Black Pearls  
  
I diligently, fancily dabbed off the little droplets of sweat on the corners of my nose and the upper portion of my flat forehead, gazing uninterestedly at the army of bouquets, varying from roses to carnations, from my favorite orchids to daisies and tulips, could I help it if I were so irresistible, beautiful ever since birth to my blooming years of a young woman? I had power over anyone I wished to manipulate, of course, coming from such a wealthy family with no stained background of corruption; people flocked to us, wanting some of our clean money or even just speaking to us, it made them look so good to be near a member of the Park's.   
  
Yet, I felt that there was something missing in my life, I seek, endlessly for a certain passion for life, I think, I might never find, was it love? I felt nothing but disgust for the male gender, whether they be near here, wealthy, poor, foreign, handsome or hideous, they were just useless beings that only bring wrinkles to a woman's face. My mother, however, married my father because he was utterly a gorgeous man, my mother being a woman of perfection, had only one dream in life, to have a beautiful child, such as I. I ask mother if she had ever loved father, she would just laugh and say there is no such thing as 'love.' Only fools believe in love, maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong, either way, I idolized my mother so, she was beautiful, winning pageants in her days, men flocking to her grace and femininity. Good thing, I had inherited her good looks, gentle etiquette and undying charm.   
  
Although, when I had thought my life had really no reason at all, I had once thought that I was only born to smile for the camera and act so synthetically in front of the folks I rather not see… she came into my life. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would actually love someone of the same gender, I really had not thought so! Such a preposterous, forbidden and nauseous kind of love should never even exist… yet she… gave a new meaning to everything wonderful in life… her… smile… captivated me like a blue bird, who would rather be trapped in her embrace than fly away free into the cruel, cold world.  
  
"Class, I'd like you all to meet the newest addition in our English Class." Said Mrs. Choi, who I hardly paid attention to, however there was this small girl whose facial features remained unseen as she looked down, shyly, "Come on, tell us your name."  
  
As she looked up, I felt this unsure vibe that rang throughout my body, my eyes widened, my hands clutched onto the sides of my desk, my mouth gapped as I pressed forward to get a better look at her. Her mane of silky, ebony hair crowned her pretty oval face, pure pearly fair skin, smooth to the touch, as I observed. Her lips were glossy, pinkish, full; her eyes gleamed like the constellations in the heavens, her body proportional but she was slim and a tad bit smaller than I. I couldn't help but slightly bite my lower lip as I looked at her, with more than an interest for friendship, to me, she was beautiful, I've seen prettier people, but there was something about her, I really wanted… to keep to myself.  
  
"Hello… my name is Song Ji Hyo…" She smiled sweetly, I felt myself blush.  
  
"Take the vacant seat next to Park Han Byul, Miss Park, please raise your hand so that Miss Song may know where." I raised my hand automatically as the teacher instructed, soon enough, Ji Hyo took the seat next to me, my eyes remained glued onto her.   
  
"Ahn young." She waved at me.  
  
I waved back with a slight smile, "Hello… so… where do you come from?"  
  
She answered promptly, "Cham deon, we just moved to Seoul last week."  
  
"Oh, that's nice, so how do you like it here?"   
  
"It's really cool here, since we're originally from a suburban area, it's nice to see more people." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice in Seoul… very nice…" I looked at her, from head to toe, "Very nice…"  
  
"Yeah it is very nice here, since my father had to move here, get closer to his company." Said Ji Hyo.  
  
"Oh yeah? What does your father work as?" I ask directly.  
  
"He owns Twilight Industries." She replied.  
  
My eyes widened, "Twilight Industries? Then your father is Song Jin Pyo."  
  
"Yes, you know of him?" She asks me.  
  
"By hell I do! My father is Park Seung-heun! He owns Park Inc."   
  
"No way! You're Uncle Seung-heun's daughter?"  
  
"You're Little Ji, oh my God, what a coincidence. I remember you, when we were kids, your father used to bring you over the company then we'd play together."   
  
"No way! You're Han Euh nee!" She exclaimed.  
  
"My God, it's a small world after all, who would've thought, you'd be here." I said.  
  
She smiled then nodded, "I didn't think I'd see you again, since it's been ages since my father met up with his best friend, which is your father."  
  
"Yeah, damn, so how have you been?" I ask.  
  
"Pretty good actually, my father brought me to Europe then I went to Japan and America to study for both elementary and middle school." She told me.  
  
"That's amazing! I went to Europe for elementary too! My gosh, it's so cool there!"   
  
"I know! There's good food there too! I always invite my father to go to Italy to buy great pastas and salami." Ji Hyo smiled.  
  
I felt foolish, never in my life had I ever been so interested in conversing with anyone, even with that of the same social status, words bore me, my only purpose in life was to live happily, have a child of my own to inherit my physical qualities and die, period. Yet, here I was, talking about salamis and pastas with a former playmate, I wanted to be rude, shove her off and embarrass her like I usually do with former conversationalists, however, I enjoyed speaking to this younger girl, I savored each word that came from her lips, as if she were a priest preaching words of glory and praise.   
  
I intended to interrupt her sooner but the chance was open, "You came here just in time, the prom is only two months from now, great people there too, that is, if you're really into socializing."  
  
Her lips curl into that tempting smile, to feel uncertain about my emotions at the moment, I felt drawn to her, I could not make any sudden moves, my reputation was on the line, "I love proms, wearing nice dresses… dancing, I love dancing."  
  
"So do I." I lied, I hated dances the most, they were excuses for men to hold my hand and sneak in their eye-rolling poems that contained no sense whatsoever.  
  
She sighed in such a way, my heart began to skip a few beats, my modesty chained me down, my conscience scolded me for being so lenient with my emotions.   
  
"I hope to get to know you much better Han Byul, I think you've grown from the small duckling into the most beautiful swan I've ever seen."  
  
'True, True.' I think to myself, of course I am beautiful, I am goddess for all I'm worth, "Why you're so playful." I say.  
  
"Now that you seem like a different person than before… you seem so different, seriously." She offers me another one of her heart-binding smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I am different." Even I could not recognize myself, these emotions that blossomed each time I saw Ji-Hyo, what was my heart trying to tell me? That I was in love with her? Me? The great Park Han Byul fall in love with a mediocre company child… Park Han Byul in love with Song Ji-Hyo? 


End file.
